The American Society for Bone and Mineral Research (ASBMR), the largest professional, scientific and medical society established to bring together clinical and laboratory-based scientists who are involved in the study of bone, mineral and musculoskeletal science, has had a successful history of conducting annual topical meetings funded by single year NIH R13 grants since 2002. In 2015, ASBMR received a three-year R13 to cover three pre-meeting symposia for 2016-2018.This application seeks funding for a three-year R13 grant to advance the field of musculoskeletal diseases by focusing on three specific areas of scientific research in 2019, 2010 and 2021: 1) ?Muscle: The Path Forward to New Therapeutic Targets?; 2) ?The Seed and Soil: Therapeutic Targets for Cancer in Bone?; 3) ?Biology of the Aging Skeleton: Implications for Fracture Prevention?. These three areas cover a range of topics that collectively contribute to major clinical morbidity disability and mortality. The overall objective of this R13 is to stimulate further advances that will result in improved patient care for musculoskeletal diseases by bringing together the best researchers for each of the three symposia that will be held in conjunction with the ASBMR Annual Meetings. Each of the three symposia will review the state of the art in each topic area, exchanging ideas with attendees, and stimulating the interaction between young and established researchers. For each of the three symposia, attendees will be encouraged to attend the subsequent ASBMR Annual Meetings for additional opportunities to interact with musculoskeletal researchers. Agendas for all three years have been developed by an organizing committee with committed speakers and chairs for the first two years. The agendas include established and young investigators, women and men. Since about half of ASBMR membership is from outside the US, we also include a number of key international speakers. At the end of each meeting, a ?dine-around? evening is planned to allow direct interaction between young investigators and more senior speakers at the meeting. In 2019, the symposium will appraise the emerging basic science of muscle (autophagy muscle, mitochondria, stem and satellite cells), translational research including development of potential therapeutic targets and to clinical research. In 2020, the symposium will focus on recent advances in the contributions of the bone microenvironment to the pathophysiology, prevention and treatment of cancer in bone. The 2021 symposium will bring together experts in geroscience and skeletal biology to enhance our understanding of biological aging that is being targeted by therapeutic interventions to increase health span and apply them to the aging skeleton.